Grounded with My Brother
by DistantLullabies
Summary: What happens when Fred and George are grounded?


Disclamier: I do not own any of these characters, they are property of J.K. Rowling. I just like to write about them.

I turned over in my sleep opening my eyes, there lay my brother sound asleep. I smiled, brushing a finger down his cheek. He was so precious to me. We had a bond that could never be broken. Lightly I kissed him on the forehead before snuggling back under the covers with him. In my kiss he awoke with a murmur. I hadn't meant for him to wake up. The night before, I knew that I had tired him out. A grin flashed across my face as I thought about it. That had defiantly been one of our better times. It was always best after we had been pent up together for days.

Most of the time we were though. George and I were always finding some way or another to get grounded. Not that we minded that much anymore. These days we had found many fun filled actives of which to enjoy. Even if they were wrong, we didn't care. Those summer afternoons in the bedroom. It was a good thing George was so good at silencing spells. Otherwise Mum would have had both our knickers. Knickers ha ha, speaking of which George currently had on. I'd have to fix that.

With a devilish grin I kissed him on the lips, licking his lips softly. He smelt of fresh apples. That never ceased to amaze me. George hated apples and never ate a day in his life. Yet that's how he smelt clear as day. George mumbled in his sleep, leaning closer to me. I loved teasing him, especially earlier in the morning. Usually George was dominant but in the early hours of the morning, I could get him to be submissive. I pressed my lips harder against his, my hands scraping along his bare chest. George was the one stupid enough not to wear a shirt.

He shivered, and kissed me back, he was beginning to wake up. I slide my tongue across his lips, trying to get access. George eagerly opened up, allowing me inside. He was like candy, sweet and delectable. A piece of candy that I could enjoy all day long. I grinned in my head thinking about it. George and I were grounded again for the day. With a flick of my wand I cast a silencing spell around us. Now was the time to get George going. I flicked my tongue along the roof of his mouth, knowing for well it was a sensitive spot.

Blue eyes looked back at me, suddenly kissing eagerly back. I had awoken the beast now. Grinning I pulled away from him, propping myself up on one elbow. Some morning I let him sleep. I liked to just stare at his breathing figure. It had been in one of those morning he told me he loved me. Every time I thought about it my heart swelled. That was the best we've ever had. Mum almost caught us though. We'd forgotten to lock our bedroom door and she wanted to put some things away. Quickly George shouted some excuse, and we continued on Mum free.

"Morning Sleepy head" I murmured at him, snuggling closer to him. George wrapped his arms around my waist and greeted me with a kiss. A chuckle escaped my lips, causing weird vibrations on our lips. George pulled away and smiled up at me. Grinning I kissed ever 46 freckles on his face. Which by the time I was done, he had adjusted to being awake. Rolling over on top of me he kissed me eagerly. I loved when our bodies were close together like this. I never wanted him anywhere else but here. When we were close I felt safe and secure.

George dominated the kiss, exploring my mouth with his tongue. My hands wrapped around his neck brining him closer, while his encircled my waist. We nestled together, going to a rhythm we had now perfected. It never got boring and every time George was adding something new into it. If possible he loved him even more for it. He kept the sparkle in their romance. He pulled away and we just started at each other for a while. Then his mouth was everywhere. He traveled down my throat, licking and nibbling. He was always such the tease.

Thirty minutes later both of us lay breathless beside one another. Our hands were still entangled together. This was how I wanted to spend everyday. How I wanted to find himself when I woke up entangled in my brothers arms. Maybe one day it would be more then they were grounded. Still I would always have those handful of memories. The memories of a those long lazy summer days where I was grounded with my brother.


End file.
